Welcome to the Black Parade
by mcrmusiclover
Summary: This is a story about the song welcome to the black parade. But, the patient is female. She dies and joins the black parade and after that it is about what she does and what it's like in the black parade.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

**Chapter One**

I can clearly remember the night I joined the Black Parade.

I had been sick for months, lying in that hospital bed, waiting. I knew that soon I was going to die. My family would come in and say: "Don't worry, you're going to be fine" but I knew they were lying.

Then, one day, I woke up and knew that I didn't have much time left. And, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the nurses and doctors' faces and they came in to check up on me that day. I was going to die.

Later that day, I felt myself drifting off. It felt like I was falling asleep, but it also felt like I was leaving my body. I looked at the heart monitor, a flat line, I was dead. And, as I watched the nurses and doctors try to save me, I felt as though I was being pulled somewhere else.

Sure enough, a second later I was in a place that I had never been before. There was this massive parade of people heading towards me. In front of them was a large band on a float. Everyone was wearing black marching band uniforms. When they got to me, and the song ended, the lead singer jumped of the float and said: Hi, I'm Gerard. Welcome to the Black Parade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Hi, Gerard, I'm Jenna."

"Great to meet you. Okay, now you probably already know this but, your dead. And from here you have two choices."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Choice number one," he said holding up one finger, "You can pass on to the "other place" and begin your life… well, you're after life"

"Other place? What's that?"

"What the place looks like and where it is changes from person to person."

"Oh, okay, what's choice two?"

"Or," said Gerard looking back at the float and the people, "You can join the Black Parade"

"What's the Black Parade?"

Gerard smiled, "That's us!" he said motioning behind him.

"What do you do?"

"Well, we pick up people who have just died, like you, and help them on their way. And also, um, some other stuff."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"So, What'll it be?"

I thought for a second, then said: "I'd like to join the black parade."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The minute I said those words I felt a strange feeling. My hospital gown disappeared and was replaced by a female marching band uniform and my messy, brown hair turned black and became straight and neat. I looked at Gerard in shock. He just smiled.

"Everybody gives me that look when that happens," he said, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everybody. "

As we walked towards the crowd, I realized that the band's float and instruments had all disappeared. Now the band just stood in front of everybody else, facing us.

"Hey, Everybody!" yelled Gerard, "This is Jenna. She's decided to join us!"

A couple people smiled at me and waved. One of the members of the band looked at me suspiciously. Gerard turned to me.

"If you have any questions, you can ask me, or any member of the band" he whispered.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

I walked towards the crowd of people. The one band member continued to stare at me but I just ignored him. Right after I joined the crowd a girl came up to me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Abigail. But, you can call me Abi."

"Hi, I'm Jenna."

"You're the first person to join in a while. Most people just pass on by us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I looked around at the other people. Gerard was talking to the band member that had been staring at me.

"Hey Abi"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the person that Gerard is talking to?"

"Oh, that's Frank. He's cool. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious."

I continued to watch Gerard and Frank. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. Once I even saw Frank motion back towards where Abi and I were standing.

"Hey Abi!"

"Hi, Keysie. This is Jenna."

"Hi Jenna."

"Hi,"

Keysie and Abi started talking about something, and I continued to watch Frank and Gerard. Soon, they stopped talking. Gerard walked away from Frank and stood in front of everybody.

"C'mon. We're going." He yelled, and we all began to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

We kept following Gerard. Suddenly he stopped. We were facing a large mountain. It went up so high that nobody could see the top.

"What are we doing?" I asked Abi.

"You'll see," she said.

We continued to watch Gerard. He glanced back at Frank again and took a step forward, into the mountain.

"What! How did he do that?"

"Did you forget? We're dead!"

"Oh," I said, embarrassed of my stupidity.

On the other side of the mountain was another universe. We were in a grassy field with tons of tents around us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is our camp." Replied Abi, " This is where we sleep, and eat and everything."

"Do we still have to eat and sleep? I mean, we're dead."

"We don't have to. But if you don't, you get tired and hungry. You won't die, but you'll be pretty miserable."

"Oh, okay."

Abi started walking across the camp and I followed her. Frank was standing next to Gerard and as we passed by them Frank started staring at me again. I just ignored him and followed Abi.

We kept walking until Abi stopped in front of a tent at the very edge of the camp.

"This is my tent." She said.

"Do you know where I'm going to sleep?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. You'll have to ask Gerard."

"Ok, I will."

I left her tent and walked over to Gerard. He was sitting on a chair drawing something in a sketchbook.

"Hey Gerard." I said.

"Hi,"

"Um, where am I going to sleep?"

"Um," he said looking around.

He looked over at Abi's tent. He stared at it for a second before another tent appeared right next to it.

"Over there," He said pointing at the tent that just appeared there.

"Um, ok" I said. I was still in shock.

"See ya," said Gerard.

"Yeah," I said.

I knew then that my life in the Black Parade was going to be very interesting. I was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

My first few weeks with the black parade were exciting. We would travel around, picking up patients, Gerard giving them their choices, and then them leaving us. Nobody new joined the black parade.

I spent all of my time with Keysie and Abi. They taught me everything there was to know about the black parade and the people in it.

Frank was still staring at me. The day after I joined Gerard introduced me to the entire band.

"Ok, this is Ray," he said going down the line of people, "Mikey, Bob, and Frank."

I shook each of their hands and they all said some form of hello. All except for Frank. Frank shook hands with me, but just mumbled something after Gerard said his name. As I walked away from them I saw Gerard whispering to Frank with an angry look on his face.

But, other then that, life was pretty boring. At the camp we didn't do much of anything besides sleep and eat. And, after two weeks, I was beginning to regret my decision of joining the black parade. I even considered quitting.

But, quitting completely slipped my mind after I spent a day alone with Gerard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

He came up to me about two weeks after I joined, at the camp. I was pretty bored then. It was in the morning and I was just sitting outside my tent, doing nothing really.

"Hi Jenna," he said.

"Oh, hi Gerard," I said.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"Just somewhere."

"Um, okay," I got up and followed him.

He started walking to the other end of the camp. I was suspicious.

"What if someone dies?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone will die while we're gone, and if they do we can always come back."

"Um, okay," I said.

We walked to the end of the camp, right to the huge mountain of rock that we entered the camp from.

"Take my hand and follow me," said Gerard.

I did as he said and he walked into the mountain. When we came out on the other side we were on a street, with houses on each side of us. Everything was dark and gloomy.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is one of the after life towns." Said Gerard, "You would've gone somewhere like this if you hadn't joined us."

I looked around. It was just like a normal street, except darker. Also, everything was quiet. There were no birds, no squirrels, nothing. The place looked completely deserted.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Gerard turned to look at me.

"I know that you were re- thinking joining the black parade lately. I could tell. Believe me when I say that you will be happy that you did join us. You probably were also asking yourself why we needed so many people just to pick up patients? Well your going to find out why now. Follow me."

We walked down the street and to an intersection. The intersection looked like usually it would have been a busy place, but now it was empty. There wasn't one car on the road. Gerard looked at me again.

"Okay, now be really quiet. We're not safe here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just stay quiet."

We walked across the intersection and down the next street. Gerard walked in the shadows so that no one would see us. But what were we hiding from?

Once we were down the next street, Gerard stopped and we ducked down behind a tree. He was looking up at something.

"Do you see that big fort up there?" he asked.

I looked up and saw this big fort, just like he said. It was really HUGE. It sat on top of a hill and had high walls and tons of guards. It looked extremely protected.

"Yeah, I see it. Why are you showing this to me?"

He looked at me. Worry was etched in ever line of his face.

"Because, that is the reason we started the Black Parade."

"What do you mean?"

Gerard quickly looked around. "Later," he said, "I hear something."

A couple seconds later a car raced down the street. But, it wasn't one of the usual cars that you would see in a normal, modern day. The car looked like an old fashioned hearse. It raced down the street and stopped at a house just down from where we were hiding. A man jumped out of the passenger door and pounded on the door of the house. A lady opened the door, but, the minute she did, a look of terror appeared on her face. She screamed and the man grabbed her and put her in the back of the hearse. Then, the man jumped back into the passenger door and the hearse left. But, we could still hear the woman screaming, even after they left the block.

I turned to Gerard, "You need to tell me what is going on here," I said.

He looked at me with worry. "Let's go somewhere safer so I can."

And, with that, we left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

We walked in the shadows down the street. We went outside of all the streets and to another huge rock.

"C'mon," Gerard said walking into the rock.

This time, when we came out on the other side of the rock, we were in a coffee shop. There were tons of people filling the room, getting coffee and other things, then leaving or sitting down to enjoy it. They didn't even flinch or look up when we just appeared in the middle of the crowded shop. In fact, they didn't even appear to see us at all.

"We're in a real coffee shop." Gerard said seeing the look of confusion on my face, "The people here don't even see us. They're alive, but we're dead."

"You can come back here?" I asked.

"If you want to. Most people don't because they don't enjoy seeing people alive and still living their lives while they are dead."

"Why are we here?"

"I thought this would be the perfect place to talk. Well, maybe not here in this very building, but in the real person realm."

We left the coffee shop and headed down a street to a park. It was completely the opposite of the realm we had just been in. Here it was sunny, kids were playing, birds chirping, you know, the perfect sunny day. We sat down under a tree and Gerard started talking.

"It used to be different there. It used to be like it is here. The weather used to always be perfect, no rain or anything. But then trouble began.

It all started when a man came into town. We don't know much about him. I mean, we don't even know his real name! But, we assume that he died and wasn't happy about it. So, he decided to take over our world."

"What do you mean take over?"

"I mean, he kind of declared himself the dictator. Well, naturally, that didn't sit well with everyone living there, me included. We tried to over throw him but he was too powerful."

"Wait, what do you mean powerful?"

"Well, we don't really know. We just know that if anybody even tried to do anything to over throw him, he'd somehow have them locked up in a cell, forever. It was said that nobody would ever escape if he locked them up. Well, one person did."

"Who?" I asked. I was curious now.

"Well, me," He said.

"What? How?"

"I don't know exactly. I just kind of, did. Well, after I broke out I got together four of the best people I knew to help fight him."

"Mikey, Ray, Bob, and Frank," I said understanding now.

"Yes, and we decided to form our own army to destroy him."

"That's why you need all of the people!" I said in understanding.

"Yes. We thought that some day we might have enough people to over throw him."

"But, why aren't you safe in the city?"

"He realized that I had escaped and, after a while, realized what we were doing. We had to find ways to hide from him, and the only way we could to that was to leave the city."

"But, why do you travel around and pick patients? Why don't you just go around to people that are already dead?"

"He would catch up to us soon enough if we did that. And, most of the people in the city are terrified of him and wouldn't take the risk of joining us. We thought that it would be smarter just to go around to people that had just died. We thought that maybe we could get more people that way."

"I understand now." I said.

Gerard was quiet.

"Gerard?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened today? With the woman and the hearse."

"He must have thought that she was trying to over throw him and was locking her up."

"Oh,"

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Then Gerard started talking again.

"Do you still want to leave us?"

"No, there's no way I could go now. But, Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Do you show everybody this when they first join? Or was this some special thing?"

"No, I don't show this to everybody."

"Then, why did you show this to me?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "It's time we talk about Frank."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Gerard took a deep breath then continued talking.

"I met Frank right after I died. He had just died as well and we were, kind of, instant friends. I trust him with my life. Well, you know what I mean. I trust him. But, right after He came we both changed."

He took a deep breath. I took advantage of his silence to ask a question.

"I've seen him, well, looking at me funny. Why is he doing that?"

"I'm getting to that. Well, Frank hated Him. Frank hated anybody who tried to control our lives. It was Frank's idea to burst into the castle and try to get some evidence to what was in there. This was after I had broken out of there. In fact this was only a few days before you joined us. And, what we found out changed everything."

"What did you find out?"

Gerard looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"What do you mean? Of course I want to hear it! What do you mean?"

"Just be prepared. Because this is something you're not going to believe.

"Um, okay." He was scaring me now.

"Well, we got in," he continued, "And then we were walking around until we found a really big door. We thought that a really big door meant that the room beyond it was important so we went in. Nobody was in there, luckily, so we started looking around. I think it was His library, there were a ton of books and a fireplace in there. Then, we heard voices so we hid behind this desk that was put in the corner of the room.

Two people came in. One was a large man, a very large man. His muscles were bursting out everywhere and he was very intimidating. We guessed that he was a bodyguard. The other man was dressed in these expensive looking clothes and was much smaller. We assumed that the man was Him. Well, He started talking about this plan they had. The bodyguard just nodded as he talked. He was talking about some girl that was supposed to die soon. He said that they had to find this girl because somehow she was very powerful. He said that if they got her on to their team that they would have a huge advantage and we would stand no chance. But, He also said that if the girl was somehow used against them then they could be in serious trouble. He somehow had a picture of the girl. We couldn't actually see anything that was going on because we were under the desk, but we heard him set it down on some table. Then, they left. Frank and I got out from under the desk and looked at the picture. I took it and we left."

"What did the girl look like?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Gerard took a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. On the picture was a girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She… was me.


End file.
